Clairaudient and Clairvoyant
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: When Caterina develops two new abilities, her mother calls Sam and Dean to take her to someone who can help her learn how to control them. But on the way, she gets a little mischievous. Warning: contains spanking and profanity
1. Chapter 1

Clairaudient and Clairvoyant

Chapter One: Finding Out

"Holy fuck," I said to myself after I saw a vision of my best friend being hit by a car. We were walking to school on rainy, Seattle, Monday morning. Shelby and I lived only ten minutes away from Wellmont High, so we walked everyday. Sometimes my mother would give us a ride, but we prefered to walk because we just enjoyed the nature so much.

I didn't think much of it, although it had happened a few times in the last week, starting last Tuesday to be exact. But, I continued to walk with her trying to shake it off. The things had been true. When we were supposed to come to a stop, Shelby continued to walk straight into traffic as she was determined to finish a story she was telling me, so determined Shelby became distracted.

"Fuck! Shell, look out!" I yelled at her, jerking my tall friend back by her arm.

"Whoa!" she said almost falling on her clumsy ass. "That was close, thanks, Cat," she added almost breathless. Shock was probably settling into her.

"Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok, I'll try. It was almost like you knew though. That's been going on a lot with you lately."

"Ahh!" I cried out covering my ears dropping to my knees. It was so excruciatingly loud that I couldn't even stand! Pain sending waves through my head, creating a deadly sound. "Don't you hear that," I said, looking at my unaffected friend.

"Dude, what the hell. We're getting you home." she said trying to turn me around. The noise was a truck-like sound. But, there was no truck around. I didn't understand it until I heard the same noise at a normal level driving down the street, passing us.

"No… It's ok now… Let's just go to school. We don't want to be late." I said taking my hands off my ears, getting up from the ground as I was sitting on my knees.

"You sure, Caterina?" she asked. Although I wasn't ok, I was flipping shit and confused as fuck, but I gave the same bland answer any nerd would give not wanting to miss school.

"Yeah, Shelby. I'm fine."

She gave me a sideways look, but knowing she couldn't force me, we walked the rest of the five minutes to school.

Once at school, we went to the bathroom at eight-forty-five am, giving us enough time to freshen up and go to class, I went to wash my hands; being the germaphobe I am. Shelby fixed some of her makeup; her being perfect, flawless, and pretty.

Although I'm not the shit like Shelby, the popular one, I liked to think I'm ok looking on the pretty scale. I know I'm not fugly, but I'm not a barbie unlike some of the girls here.

Shelby's hair is golden blonde, mine is night black. Her skin tone being olive and mine being fair, we both lacked acne though. We differed in eye color as well; her's being hazle; mine, a bluish-grey. She is five foot' eight, while I stand at an even five foot' five. Shelby is the thin kind of tall, being a runner, her form is often envied. But, I like my short, curvy form. It works well for me.

Although we differ in looks extremely, we differ in personality even more. She likes to go to parties and hang out with friends, while I like to stay in my room and read or watch tv. Shelby wears makeup; I keep it at mascara, blush too on special occasions. I love to study and get things done, she likes to procrastinate. Although, she is obviously the extrovert and I'm the introvert, we both enjoy photography and nature. Whenever we can, we get out our cameras, go down by the park that's maybe twenty or so minutes away, and take pictures of anything that catches our fancy.

The bell rung at nine o'clock, and our class started. Mr. McOwen, our science teacher, walked in and the room became silent, waiting for the inevitable question.

He's about fifty with white hair. Standing at six foot' even, his form was athleticish, but with a bit of a beer gut.

"Which one of you teenage delinquents can tell me if somatic cells are created by either meiosis or mitosis?" Shelby and I heard snickers throughout the room.

Me being the nerd of the class, the one who always gets straight A's, loves to study and answers every question; I raised my hand right away.

"Yes, Caterina, my favorite student, the only one who actually answers my questions."

"It's mitosis, sir." I answered with a confident smile.

"Very good, correct," and then he started on with the meiosis/mitosis lesson we started yesterday.

Sitting in my seat, I pondered about the things that were happening to me. My thoughts went in depth to the point where I thought about superpowers being possible. _No, I'm sure that's not it. That's absurd._ I told myself, not wanting to think strange things were happening to me.

As the day slowly went by, I found myself walking home with my partner in crime. "Shelby, do you believe normal people could have superpowers?"

"Hmm, I think it could be possible. I heard some people can really speak to the dead, or read orras. Why?"

"I just- I don't know what's going on with me. I can hear things from far away, I see things, like this morning, you almost being hit by that car, I saw it. But, in the vision, you really were hit by it. I just don't know! And it's really fucking scaring me." I almost started crying. "What the hell is happening to me?!"

"Ok, calm down." she said stopping me from further walking. I looked up at her through my bangs and she pulled me into a hug. "I heard about those kinds of things. I think it's called being Clairaudient and Clairvoyant."

"Great, I really am a freak," I said groaning. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"So what? I'm a freak, we're all freaks. No one is normal. And anyways, normal is overrated. What's wrong with being a little special?"

"Special is one thing, being freaking wonder woman is crazy!"

"Why don't we go to your house and talk to your mom about it, she'll probably be more help than me." It was probably true. My mom is one of those orra reading people.

"Hey mom!" I yelled to see where she is in the house.

"Hey honey, how was school," she called in her Italian accent from the kitchen. I grew up in America, but she was born in Sicily, Italy and came over to the U.S in her twenties.

Shelby and I went towards the large, teal kitchen with granite counter tops. A dark brown, circular kitchen table sat in the left corner. In the right corner of the room held the oven, above it a microwave, and across from both was a matching, black refrigerator. It was the type with two doors that opened on the top, and held a water/ice dispenser on the left side door; while the bottom of it contains a pull out drawer, that's the freezer.

Mom looked over at us as we sat down at the kitchen table, our back-back's by our feet. She looked over at us both while she made a large salad and spaghetti.

"Dinner will be ready in probably thirty minutes or an hour. Shel, you can stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Ok." Shelby had a lot of home life problems as her drunk mother wasn't home for days at a time or with a new man every week. This week, was one of the weeks she wasn't home. And her father left both of them when she was three. He hasn't been in contact with Shelby since.

When her mom was gone, Shelby stayed with us. She even stays with us when her mother was home.

My best friend quietly tried to encourage me to work up the nerve to tell my mom what has been going on.

"Yes," she whispered.

"No," I sharply but quietly replied.

My mom must have heard us because she interrupted our whispering disagreement. "I read tension and confusion. One of you has something to tell me, and one of you is trying to get the other one to tell me while the other one doesn't want to. Am I correct?"

We both looked at her. "I read Orra's for a living sweetie, don't gawk at my natural talent. Now which one of you needs to tell me what?"

"Cat does," Shelby cut me off before I could say something.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's weird. Something started happening to me last Tuesday."

Mom looked up from the salad. Her expression was something of scared, shock, confusion. Putting down her knife, she walked over to one of the four chairs at our round table. Sitting in between Shelby and I, she looked at me and asked, "what happened, baby?"

"Well, noises, they bother me. Like, I can hear a truck honking from long distances, but it feels like it's right in my ear. Also, I see things that are about to happen. This morning, I saw Shel get hit by a car, but when the car came and she kept walking I caught her and she wasn't hit. I don't know. She thinks it's something called clairaudient and clairvoyant, but I just really don't know."

"Sounds about right to me. I've met people with telekinesis, and many other abilities."

"So, what does this mean for me?"

"Well, I know someone who can help you control the clairaudient ability. There's not much you can do for being clairvoyant."

"Alright. Well, I'll take anything, mom. I just want to control this and get on with my life."

"Are you sure, sweetie. It may take a while. I'm talking months, years even. One person couldn't get a grip on their clairaudient ability for three years."

I was surprised. _What the actual chicken fuck?! Three years, what if I take longer. What if I don't control it at all?! No, Caterina! You'll do just fine. You're a smart girl,_ is what I told myself.

"Yes, momma. I'm sure." She hugged me and looked to Shelby. Shelby looked afraid and forced a smile. My mom turned to look at me again. "Ok, I'll call him after dinner." she said hugging me. She stood to hug Shelby, looking like she needed one, then went back to her salad. Chopping carrots and cucumbers, I asked curiously, "Who are you going to call?"

"His name is John Winchester. An old friend of mine. Him and his boys help with this kind of thing, and they have contacts. I know they'll know how to help you. Don't worry about it now though. We'll talk about it later tonight, ok?"

"Ok," I replied. Shelby and I worked on our homework as momma finished dinner. We ate, laughed, joked, and talked as time passed. I finished eating when my salad, spaghetti, and half of the bread roll was gone. I drank the rest of my water and then looked over at Shelby's and mom's plates, seeing they were also finished.

"Honey, Sweetie; did you finish your school work?" My mom asked to both Shelby and I. She likes to think of my best friend as a daughter. I didn't mind as I think of her as an older sister; seeing she is seventeen and I'm sixteen.

"I did, did you Shel?"

"Yeah, I have to study for a French test though. Can you help me?"

"Yeah." I replied.

I love helping her with French. I adore the language, but I also wanted to try American Sign Language. So, I took ASL and tutored Shelby in French. This way, I could take ASL and learn french without having to drop my psychology class.

Mom started in again. "Why don't you two go up to your room and do that, while I call John?"

"Sounds good, momma," Shelby said. She had different nicknames for my mom. To her, Miss Affini was to formal, and mom felt comfortable to her as she stayed with us so much, and her mother wasn't a mom. She was just biological.

We went up to her room, and Shelby took out her French book. I grabbed it from her. She sat on my bed, while I sat in the desk chair.

"Alright. Je m'appelle, Caterina. What did I just say?"

"Uhh-"

"Uhh- is not what I just said Shell. When's your test?"

"Two days…"

"Two days? Really? And you don't even know what je m'appelle means?"

"I can't help it! The class is boring and the teacher is mean…"

"No excuses! Let's get down to business."

Shelby started singing, "to defeat, the huns!"

"No, you can sing Mulan songs when we're finished."

"Alright. Je m'appelle. My name is?"

"Correct! Uh, let's see. Aucun and oui, what do those two words mean?"

"No and yes?"

"Correct."

We studied for an hour as mom was probably on the phone with John by now. When we left her to go upstairs, she was cleaning the kitchen and singing songs in Italian. When I finished tutoring Shelby, my thoughts wandered into the world of "what if."

 _What if I never see mom again. What if he's crazy. What if he can't help. What if I'm stuck like this and out of control forever. What If I can't control if. What if I end up hurting mom or killing Shelby. What the hell! I'm going to lose my family forever!"_

"Yo! Cat! The hell, what planet were you on?" Shelby joked.

'Sorry, just… thinking I guess. Let's watch something," I said turning on my TV. She turned on Project Runway. Usually, I would have whined or something, but I didn't care. I wasn't even watching it, I was just sitting there in "what if" land.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Plans For Caterina

*DOWNSTAIRS AN HOUR EARLIER WHILE MOM'S ON THE PHONE*

"Hi, is this John Winchester?"

"No, this is his son Dean. John has past. Who's calling?"

"Annetta Affini. I knew John from long ago. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thank you. Is there something you need?"

"Yes, my daughter. She has become clairaudient and clairvoyant. I need to send her to someone who can help her control her powers. Help her learn how to use and handle them. Can you do that?"

"Well, I know a psychic we could send her to. She only reads thoughts or senses energies though. But, I hope it will help. Would you like us to pick her up and take her, or should we just give you an address?"

"I don't own a car. So if it's not to much trouble, would you mind picking her up?" She said slightly embarrassed at her first comment. When my dad left recently, he took the only car we had.

"Alright. Where do you live ma'am?"

"Washington, Seattle, 9132 Buffapple Avenue."

It sounded like a I'm-writing-something-down type of pause before the man spoke again.

"Thanks. Well my brother and I are in South Dakota for the time being. We can probably be there by Wednesday."

"Ok, Wednesday is good. Thank you."

"No problem. That's what we're here for. Let us know if something comes up."

"I will, bye."

"See you." then Dean hung up.

"He sounds like a nice man." she said to herself.

*The Next Day; Tuesday*

Shelby and I walked downstairs at eleven in the morning. We had the rest of the week off due to someone going to the hospital for food poisoning from cafeteria food. Shelby wanted to go and personally thank him, but I just laughed at her. Luckily, mom packs both Shelby and I's lunches. We smiled, smelling waffles with whip cream, maple syrup, blueberries, and strawberries wafting through the air. Running down to take a seat at the table, mom placed three glasses of milk at the table along with three plates.

"So, how did you both sleep?"

""Well, thank you. How did you sleep mom?" Shelby asked.

"Great, sweetie. Thank you. How about you baby? You look like hell."

That's my Italian mother for you. Blunt, but over protective and lovely. Also, a great cook.

"Eh, I slept ok. Had a lot on my mind you know. So what did that John dude have to say?"

"Well, he died. But, his son's will be coming by on Wednesday to pick you up and take you to see a psychic."

I could not describe how much I didn't want to go, but I had to. Maybe I could just think of it as camp control. I don't know. Mom taught me, "when someone spills the milk, look at it as half full." So, I tried to do just that.

"Alright. Wednesday. So, how are we going to spend our last day together before I go off?"

"We'll, why don't you and Shelby spend the day together, and then we can all go somewhere special for dinner?"

"Sounds great," Shelby and I said in unison.

We finished our breakfast, and then went upstairs to get dressed. My sister/bff always kept some clothes over here as she wasn't at her house much. I dressed in a blue, loose sweater over a white tank top and dark blue skinny jeans, finishing off with brown boots. Shelby dressed in a black, casual, mid thigh length dress and light blue jean jacket, with black, low top converse.

We headed out the door saying, "Later, love you," to my mom.

She said the same and we left to walk around the neighborhood. Stopping by the park and snapping a few shots of nature, I also got some good pictures of Shelby.

We walked down to the town center and went window shopping. Walking around and talking. I asked, "how do you feel about all this. I didn't ask you."

"Well, I mean- I'm sad you're going to be away. But I'm ok with it because you're going to learn to control your superpowers." she replied smiling.

"Understandable," I said returning the smile. She grabbed my hand and we ran together throughout the center. When five o'clock reached, we went home and saw mom in the living room watching Dancemoms.

"Oh that Abby Lee Miller, Oh that bitch, Poor little girls," we heard her say.

"Hey momma," we both said to her. She looked over and smiled. "Do me a favor, don't join a competition dance team, please."

"We won't," we said before we started laughing.

"Good, now, where do you want to go for your special dinner?"

"Uh, how about Bizzarro Cafe."

"Oh, my girl. Ok let me get dressed."

We headed down to the Cafe and ordered. Talking the whole time about how I would come back all grown up and wiser, my mom barely let Shelby and I talk. At one point she started crying and ranting in Italian. Shelby looked confused. I shook my head and said, "just let it happen." and I patted my moms arm from across the table. When her little episode was over, she looked at me and said, "ti amo, piccola." (I love you, baby.)

"I love you too, mom."

The rest of the night passed smoothly. We finished eating, went home, ate a half gallon of premium chocolate ice-cream, watched my favorite movies The Outsiders and The Breakfast Club; then eleven o'clock hit and we all went to bed.

Changing into our pj's, mine consisted of an oversized Seattle University sweatshirt and panties. Shelby's: A lavender tank top and matching cotton, flannel, pants. We hopped into my queen size bed and turned to look at each other.

"I'll miss you, you know?" I said breaking the silence.

"I know. I'll miss you too, Cat." she sniffled, holding back tears.

"You can cry, it's ok." I said patting her arm. This was Shelby: emotional, but tried not to be.

"I know… I love you Cat, let's get some sleep."

"Ok." I removed my arm and we both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: They're Coming

*Wednesday; THE DAY!"

Apparently Dean must be close because mom came bursting through the door at nine am. "Wake up! Get dressed! Then Breakfast!" She sang.

"Mom? Why? Sleep…"

"Yeah, Sleep," Shelby repeated.

"They will be here in two hours. Get your teenage butt's up."

We both grumbled when mom left. I was the first to speak. "Stupid people, can't they come at a normal time. Like three? or four in the afternoon…"

"I know! Men, they're always up so fucking early. Stomping around, making noise. Ugg!" Shel replied. I hit the shower while Shelby watched TV. I got out ten minutes later leaving the shower on and she got in the shower. We both dried our hair together, brushed our teeth, put on some makeup, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat.

Mom made us eggs, bacon, and orange juice. "Well, you two look lovely," she noted us.

"Thanks," we said sitting down to eat. Shelby dressed in a black tank top, red cardigan, black jeans, and red two inch heels. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. I wore a simple white tank top, black and red plaid flannel long sleeve shirt, blue denim mid thigh shorts, and black Nikes. My hair down and hanging loose around my left shoulder. My hair is wavy, which makes me happy as I don't have to do much with it.

Putting my duffle bag on an empty kitchen chair; Shelby, momma, and I sat down to eat. It was already ten-thirty by the time we were done, leaving us thirty minutes. My best friend and I cleaned up the kitchen while mom made coffee and went into the other room to go watch Dance mom's.

At eleven o'clock sharp the men arrived in a black, 1967, Chevy Impala. Our doorbell rang and Shelby answered leaving me sitting at the table with my head in my arms, as I sat wallowing in self pity and misery.

One brother, Dean, is six foot. He has light brown/dirty blonde spiked up in the front hair, and green eyes. To complete the observation, a sexy as hell, muscular, athletic body. He also wore a tight black shirt, brown old leather jacket, and light blue loose jeans.

I don't know his brothers name, but he's a fucking giraffe standing six' four and looks strong as well. He has brown, ear length with eyebrow bangs length hair. His eye color is brown. He wore a tan brown jacket, blue flannel shirt, and dark blue loose jeans.

"Hello." I heard Shelby say sort of scared-like. She gets that way when she doesn't want something to happen.

"Hi, Is Miss Affini here?"

"Yeah… I'll go get her… MOMMA! THE MEN ARE HERE!"

Mom calmed her crying down to sniffles as she emerged the door, she was dressed in a black skirt, translucent black tights, and a blue cashmere sweater.

"Dean?" She asked questioningly.

"Yes," he answered her in a sort or Texas gruff tone. "This is my brother, Sam."

"Why don't you two come in? I made coffee, would you like some?"

"Sure, thank you."

They walked into the kitchen and I heard them stop at the doorway. They probably stopped because I was sitting at the table with my head in my arms, groaning and mumbling, probably looking pathetic.

"Honey, this is Sam and Dean. Stand up and introduce yourself. Shelby walked in the room next. She put her hand on my head. "She's just tired, didn't sleep well."

I made a loud groan, still had my head in my arms. The brothers looked at each other. I could tell they were horribly trying to stifle a laugh.

My mom spoke angrily in Italian, "ottenere il vostro culo o ottengo il cucchiaio. Leo e scortese, Caterina." (Get your butt up or I get the spoon. You are being rude, Caterina.)

I responded with my head still down, "mamma, non voglio andare! Si prega di dire loro di andare via , io non voglio andare più!" (Mamma, I don't want to go! Please tell them to go away, I don't want to go anymore!)

When I heard the spoon drawer where she keeps her cooking utensils open, I jolted my head out of my arms and looked at the two men in agony. "Hi, I'm Cat."

I didn't mean to sound like a spiteful bitch, but I did.

"Caterina-" my mother warned.

Shelby sat down next to me. "Come on, Cat. It won't be for long. You know you can talk to us everyday and what not. It'll be ok." She hugged me and I returned the affection and then stood up.

"Should we go upstairs so you guys can talk?" Shelby asked.

"Caterina, Shelby you can stay. Why don't we go into the living room and talk." mom replied to her.

"Si' mamma." I don't know why, but whenever I become upset, speaking Italian comforts me.

"That means yes!" Shelby said confidently. She didn't understand Italian, so when she recognized some words, she became proud.

"Yeah," I said smiling at my best friend and patting her back. Dean and Sam sat on the couch and placed their coffee on the coffee table in front of them. Mom sat on the blue chair to the left of the couch, that was angled so the sofa and TV was in view. There was really no other space, so Shelby and I settled on the floor. Our posture is awesome, so we weren't uncomfortable.

"So, your daughter has abilities?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she can hear things from distances and see visions of the future."

"Caterina. We know this is probably hard on you, but you know there isn't an ideal time set on controlling your abilities?"

"Yeah, mom told me. But, I'll do whatever it takes." I replied to Sam's question.

"Alight, well ma'am-"

Suddenly, Sam grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. A few seconds passed and he told Dean that he saw another one about a girl.

"Crap, we'd better get going." Dean said.

"Wait, what just happened?" Mom asked confused and shocked. "Do you share her ability?"

"Sort of, we really do need to get going though. It's a long drive to where we need to be."

"Ok, yes I understand." My mom stood up and walked over to hug me. "Te amo, baby." she softly spoke and kissed the top of my head. Even I was shorter than her by two inches. Shelby was next to hug me. "Love you, Cat. Call me."

"I will, Shell." I replied hugging her tight.

I saw my mom walk over to Sam and Dean standing by the door. She spoke softly, but my ears picked up as she said, "if she gets out of line, you discipline her as you see fit. I don't want her brought back being a spoiled brat."

My cheeks turned red from embarrassment, and the men looked uncomfortable.

"We'll do our best to take care of your daughter," was Sam's reply.

Grabbing my duffle bag, I looked back and waved before walking out the door with them. Mom called out, "Be respectful!" I only laughed at that.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and I read a text from Shelby saying: Have a good trip, call me when you get there;)

I replied: I'll call you more than that! Love you."

Shelby: Love you!

Then I put my phone back in my pocket. Dean opened the trunk and grabbed my duffle bag putting it in the Impala.

"I like your car. Nice model. What is it, a late 60's Impala?"

"Yeah, 1967," he beamed, also a bit taken back that I knew what I was talking about.

"Don't get him started. When he talks about the car he doesn't shut up." his brother said matter-of-factly.

"Hey this isn't just A car, this is baby." Dean said rubbing the steering wheel happily.

"Well, don't let us stop you from feeling up your baby," I said. I shouldn't have said that. Dean glared at me but Sam laughed. "I was joking, Dean. Don't be like that." I added trying to lighten the mood. I think I heard Dean call me a smart ass, but I'm not sure.

We drove for a couple of hours before stopping at a place to eat. They discussed something as I sat in touch with my thoughts. My ears tuned in when Dean said, "You have to stab it in the heart with an elephant tusk, that's been dipped in dwarf blood."

"What?!" I beamed now interested but shocked.

"Yeah.. Um- you see, we're hunters. We hunt monsters. I was just telling Sam how to kill this god."

"What god?"

Sam looked at Dean. "We shouldn't get her into this crap, Dean." Sam whispered to his big bro.

"Yeah, you're right," Dean whispered back. "Sorry, sweetheart, not talking about it." Dean said now talking to me.

I slumped back in my seat. "Well, why not?" I asked a bit sharp and irritated.

Sam replied, "Because we don't want you to know about it. This life isn't all too great. And one piece of information can lead to one thing, and we just- no, now drop it."

"Well thanks for the well put together speech, Sam."

The waitress came by as Sam was about to say something.

The taller brother ordered a salad, while the older one ordered a burger with fries.

"What about you, darlin'?" The brown haired, southern, twenty-year-old, pretty waitress asked.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Why don't you swing by in a minute or two, she probably just hasn't decided what she wants yet." Sam suggested.

"Alright," she said leaving.

I glared at Sam and Dean with angry eyes. What the hell were they doing? I don't want anything, I'm not even hungry. Mom made a pretty damn good and plenty breakfast this morning.

"You're going to eat, your body needs fuel." Dean said when he saw how shocked I was that they were going to make me eat.

"But, I'm not hungry."

"Well, get hungry." Dean replied. "A teen like you can't just go skipping meals."

"Fine." I sighed exasperated. The waitress came back and I ordered a fruit cup and water. "Happy?" I snarled at them.

They sighed and started to eat. This was going to be about as much fun as staring at a coat hanger.

When we all finished, we headed back to the Impala. I got in, Sam followed, and Dean just stood there for a second thinking.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Thinking probably. He gets mad easily, you should probably tone down on the attitude and just do as he says. That's how we were raised.

"No, you two are strangers to me. Why should I just say 'how high' when you say 'jump'?"

"Look, I know this is new for you. But we are responsible for you and can't have you passing out on us from hypoglycemia. Alright?" his voice turned stern.

"Alright," I replied.

"Try 'yes sir' next time."

He turned around, but I stared at him, a bit taken back, a bit outraged. I so did not plan on following that order. He could kiss my ass before that happened.

Dean opened the door and got in the car. He was silent and started the car, then drove off. We drove till ten o'clock, and then stopped at a motel. They got two rooms next to each other.

When we got to the room, Sam said, "Don't go anywhere, just go to sleep. We're leaving at five or six. Ok?"

"Kay," was all I replied with. I knew what he wanted to hear. He looked at me, an angry expression morphed on his face, and those dark brown, intense eyes bored into mine. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, he bent down to my eye level.

"Want to try again?"

I waited stubbornly. He didn't even blink as my eyes were all over the place. Finally I gave in as I didn't want to be in too much trouble.

"Yes, sir," I basically groaned. Ugg, I felt so whipped. But my mom did give them the ok to punish me. Fuck my life.

"Good, now go get some sleep. If you need us, don't hesitate to wake us up."

"Kay-sir, I mean, yes, sir." I said fixing my reply when he glared at me again. How was he making me do that? Might have something to do with a mixture of his intense eyes, height, and muscles.

"Better, Night." he said. Dean said good night also. I returned the comment with a 'good night' too. I didn't want to go to sleep honestly. I sort of don't know why, but I waited them out before sneaking out. I focused in on their room and when I heard snoring, I left. Walking around outside, a man offered me a cigarette. Interested, I took it and smoked with him. I'd never smoked before, so when I took the first drag, I coughed a lot. But then, I got used to it and stopped coughing.

He asked me where I was from, how old I was, all that stuff. I asked him what he was doing out here, he told me, "they don't let you smoke in the motel, sets off the alarm."

"Oh, good decision then I guess."

"Yeah, what about you. Teenage girl shouldn't be out here by yourself." I noted that he spoke with a british accent. He looked more rebel though with his tattoos, leather jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. He also looked maybe twenty-five due to his five o'clock shadow.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I snuck out. My- uh- guardians, they got on my nerves. Had to get out, you know?"

"Ha, yeah, I do."

We finished up the rest of our talk around two in the morning. "Well, later. Thanks for the cig."

"No problem, just don't let your guardians smell it on you. Later," he said while walking in the other direction back to his room and I walked to mine.

When I went to go into my room, I noticed something. _Did they put fucking tape on the damn door?! Oh my god, I'm in deep shit,_ I thought. After I went into my room, Dean put tape on the door just for insurance.

"Well, guess I'm in for it." I told myself, walking into the motel room.

Five-fucking-thirty in the morning hit, and Sam barged into my room. He didn't even knock, just came busting in while Dean followed.

"What did we say?!" he yelled.

"No, too early." I moaned. He was like my mom.

Dean pulled back the covers, grabbed my arm tight, and pulled me to my feet. Thank goodness my sweatshirt went down to my mid thigh, because it would have been very awkward it they didn't.

"Hey, let go." I ordered angrily, just starting to wake up.

"Answer me sweetheart. You don't want to piss us off right now! We gave you one order. Stay in your room! You disobeyed us, we didn't know where the hell you were. You do not know what is out there at night, we do! You aren't an adult. We tell you to do something, you do it!" he reprimanded. I looked at Sam, he was seething while Dean was fuming anger.

"I'm sorry, sir…" I said trying to look down, but he caught my jaw in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught?" Sam now started in.

Standing there in my mid thigh length sweatshirt with nothing on underneath except for my panties, having this six foot guy gripping my arm and chin, while Sam stood maybe four feet away. This was awkward. I shifted on my feet, trying to pull away from Dean. He said, "no. I don't think you have any respect for us. Sam, you wanna deal with her first or should I?"

"I'll do it," he said taking me by my free arm. I didn't exactly resist, but he did have to some what pull me as he walked towards the bed. When the gears in my brain started turning, I realised I should probably start resisting. Struggling to get away, I couldn't get out of his grasp.

"No!" I shouted as he sat down and pulled me over his left knee, putting his right leg over my legs.

"Dean! Help me, don't let him do this!"

I felt Sam's hand rest on my lower back as I looked at Dean.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you earned it."

I turned to look at Sam who brought his hand up high in the air. He looked back at me with intensity and then brought down the first smack. A loud sound filled the air. Hand to skin contact repeated over and over again. Every twenty or so smacks becoming harder and faster.

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*

He paused to scold my actions. "When we tell you to do something, *SMACK* you do it! *SMACK* Understand?" *SMACK*

The spanking was relentless and it got worse after I shouted, "Yes, sir!" *SMACK*

He spanked me so hard I thought my ass would fall off.

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*

"Good!" Altogether I probably spent three to five minutes over his knee. I was crying by the end of it. He let me up and hugged me, he let me cry into his stomach as I was too short compared to him. Dean stepped in next and told me to bend over the bed.

"What?" I said scared.

"You heard me. Bend over the bed."

"Wh-Why?!"

"Because, you're going to get spanked with a belt, that's why. Now, don't make me repeat myself.

I started to cry again. Sam's hand was really freaking painful. I'd never been spanked before with a belt. I didn't know what to expect. I bent over the twin size bed and gripped the ugly, green blanket.

Hearing the sound of a buckle clank and leather sliding out of his belt loops, I cringed. My sweatshirt still covered my ass, but Dean had to go and fucking pull it up to my lower back. Fuck him. I squirmed and tried to fight him by pulling it back down, but he swatted my freshly spanked ass hard! "AWW!" I cried out.

"Then stop trying to pull your shirt down," he said. I heard him walk over to my right side and then he brought the belt up and then down harshly. I basically screamed at that.

Up and down repeatedly the belt formed a pattern. I only received fifteen from him, but it felt more like fifty by the time he finished. I cried the whole way through, gripping the blanket as hard as I could.

He helped me off the bed and pulled me to him. I hugged him back so tight, he had a hard time breathing. When I realized this I loosened my grip. Man did my ass hurt! Ugg, I knew I was going to have an uncomfortable journey ahead of me.

When Dean released me of his hug; I stood facing him, crying. He took my jaw in his hand and said, "Don't ever do that again, ok? We don't need you going off and getting hurt or something in the middle of the night."

"Yes sir," I said sobbing.

"Good. Well be in our room. We expect you to be ready in ten. Don't make us come back here, just knock on our door when you're good, K?"

"Yes sir…" I said going over to my duffle and getting a pair of jeans out.

He looked over to Sam, and then I heard footsteps behind me, then they stopped. Sam turned me to look at him and brought me in for a hug. I hugged him back and apologized, saying I wouldn't do it anymore. Feeding him all of that teenage bull.

He let go and both of them went back into their room, leaving me to get ready in ten minutes. I changed into light blue ripped jeans, a blue sweater with a black camisole under it, and black boots.

When my teeth and hair was brushed, I went over to their room and banged on the door until it bursted open. I only did it to annoy them, it worked. Sam opened the door so fast with a look of pure irritation as he sharply said "what?!"

I put on a bright smile, annoyingly innocent, "I'm ready."

"Well, you didn't need to bang on the damn door. We said knock, not act as if someone were trying to stab you." Dean gruffed on his way out the door, Sam followed in suit.

"Sorry," I fake apologized. We went and got doughnuts at six when we stopped at Dunkins Doughnuts. I ate half of one as they wouldn't let me go without eating. Dean had to threaten to spank me if I didn't eat one.

"You want another sore ass, cause I will make sure that happens if you don't eat."

"No, sir. I don't."

"Then quit pouting, and go order something."

So, I went up to the counter and ordered a chocolate doughnut and coffee. We went to get into the car and when Dean and Sam didn't notice I threw half of the doughnut away, and when they looked at me I took a bite.

"And you said you weren't hungry," Sam laughed.

"Eh, I guess I was hu?" Going along with them, knowing I would get into trouble if I didn't. Mom wouldn't have made me eat if I didn't want to. But, I guess men see things differently a lot of the time.

Sam and Dean were growing on me. Despite the fact that they threaten to and do spank me, make me do things I don't necessarily want to; I kind of like them. They're like the brothers I never had. When my dad left a few months ago, that male role in my life was gone. Just vanished. I had no one to replace it. So yeah, they filled that role. And when I go to see Missouri, I might miss them.

I pulled out my cellphone and texted Shelby.

Me: Hey, girl. How's it going?

Shelby: Pretty ok. Hanging with your mom. She misses you. How are you?

Me: Ok ig, I miss you all too.

Shelby: AWW!

Me: You been studying for that french test?

Shelby: Yes! It's easy as pie. LOL.

Me: Good, well I have to go. Sam's making me put my phone away! Ugg! WTF! Anyways, I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!

Shelby: Love you too. They sound like ass hats. Bye.

I put my phone away in my back pocket.

"Why did I have to put my phone away?"

"Because, we want you to start learning about your powers. Dean got you this book on stuff like being clairaudient and clairvoyant. So, start reading," he said handing it back to me.

"Thanks Dean." I said opening it up. There was a lot of information on the book. The history of the abilities, how to handle it, how to focus on it, and all that jazz. Ok, it looked interesting, but I wasn't really reading it. I got bored, so I put my knees up, opened up the book, put it in my lap, and held my phone while playing tetris to look like I was reading. I got away with it for a few minutes before Sam reached over the seat and pulled away the book. When he discovered I wasn't reading, he let out a breath of frustration.

"Give me your phone."

"Why? I was going to read, Sam I swear I'll read it. Please?"

Dean cut in, "He wanted you to read, and you play on your phone. You couldn't have read like a chapter or something?"

"Please, I'll read!"

"No, give me the damn phone, Caterina." Sam's tone became icy cold and low.

"But Sam!"

"Damnit, I will haul you out of this car and give you a damn good spanking if you don't hand it over."

I got scared. "Fine!" I said brat-like. He reached his palm out and I slammed the phone into his hand with great force.

"Don't even, you get rid of that attitude right now." He said with intensity.

"Yes sir…" I basically mumbled, unhappy that I was phoneless. Also unhappy because I got another threat. I was afraid that they might actually spank me again. Why did this have to be so hard? I was so used to doing my own thing, and now they expect me to be a bitch and sit on command! Life Status: SO UNFAIR!

We reached Wyoming, with only two more states to go. We will stop at another hotel on the way according to Dean.

"Sam?" I asked, trying my best to be innocent and quiet.

"Yeah?" He answered, it was like he was distracted though. I mean, I did interrupt his reading, but I think for good purpose.

"Can I have my phone back?" That was for good purpose.

"No," was all he said. I didn't want to argue with him, but I promised I'd call mom and Shelby.

"Please, I just want to call mom and Shelby."

"You can have it back to call them. But you give it back when you're finished."

"Ok, thank you." I said when he handed the cell back to me.

When I finished calling my mother and best friend I gave the tallest Winchester MY phone back. I didn't feel like this should be happening. I mean, so what, I didn't read the damn book. I was going to! Maybe… I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm dealing with two men who threaten to put me over their knee at every opportunity, who take my phone, who tell me to go to bed at certain times, who even tape my fucking door! This is what I'm dealing with, and I hate it! But, they are also taking care of me… Maybe I'm looking at the glass half empty.

We drove until one in the morning, and then Dean pulled into a motel. He then asked for two motel rooms and surprisingly there was none available. Crap! There was a room though with three beds, twin size. That was at least good. Sam asked me if I would be comfortable with that and I said, "as long as I don't have to share a bed, I'm good."

We went into the motel room, and Dean told me to get ready for bed, but I already passed out on one of the beds nearest to the door. They both looked at me and Dean whispered, "why can't she be like this all the time?"

Sam laughed at him and they both got ready for bed, tumbled onto the twin size mattresses, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Dreadful Drive

The way they woke me up was as if I were at boot camp. Dean travels with a freaking air-horn apparently. I didn't know that until this morning when he blasted it, waking me up. Sam was already up, and now, so was I thanks to Sergeant-fucking-Winchester.

"Dude. No. Why?" I said, groaning and sitting up.

"Get up and get dressed, sunshine. We have a lot of driving to do today." He said smiling evilly. Fuck him…

"Give me five more minutes," I replied turning my face into my pillow.

Sam came over to the right side of my bed. Then he picked me up, set me on my feet, bent me over his knee while standing, and landed five sharp smacks to the center of my left cheek.

"AWW! Ok, I'm sorry, Sam, Sir! I'll obey!" I desperately pleaded. He gave me two more to my left sit spot and then released me.

"Go. Now."

I wiped a stray tear that I tried to hold back. Damn it, why is he so freaking strong?! It's not fair!

I quickly complied though and ran to my duffle. Pulling out black jeans, and a navy blue sweatshirt, I ran to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and was out in five minutes.

"There now, was that so hard?" Dean said, obviously making fun of me.

"No, sir. But Sam didn't have to.. never mind. When are we leaving?" I said while looking at the ground. Sometimes I wished it would just swallow me up.

Dean's smile sort of faded into a stern glare. I'm not positive what he was thinking, but I knew he wanted to say something. Probably a lecture, I don't know. Anyways, Sam spoke up and said, "we're leaving now. Go grab your bag."

"Yes, sir," I sighed and scurried to the Impala. I knew that from these few previous spankings, the ride would not be comfy.

As I sat down, I winced at the pain. It felt like someone poked me with a spoon that sat on the stove for too long.

They hopped in the car and set out for the rode. Sam returned my phone to me and said, "when we tell you to do something, do it."

"Yes, sir… I'm sorry, sir… I'm also sorry, Dean. I appreciate you getting this for me." I apologized in a guilty tone. I do feel sort of bad that they bought me a book to help me and I completely disregarded their efforts to keep me safe by helping me learn about my powers. I know I could never harm myself with these certain abilities, but still, I need to learn control.

"Thanks, Cat. It's ok. All is forgiven, right Sammy?" He smiled asking his little, tall brother.

"Yeah." he simply acknowledged, to distracted by the book he was reading.

"Hey, Sam? Do you wear lipstick?"

"Yeah, sure." he said, still distracted.

I was trying to stifle a laugh. I knew what Dean was doing, and I tried to let him go on. But when Dean said, "Sam, do you like to wear dresses and kill bunnies," that's when I broke down into a fit of giggles.

Sam snapped out of his daze and looked at Dean curiously. "What?" he said puzzled.

"Wow. We can't get anything by you, now can we Sammy?" Dean joked and we laughed together. Sam still confused and obviously not in on our little joke. At least we were getting along now. For now, anyways.

The drive took only six hours, which was doable. Missouri wasn't actually to far away. But, it was a long enough drive for me to become so bored, I resorted to causing mischief. I longed to say something to get some attention. I was plotting for a while, you know; what to say, what to do, that sort of thing. So, I went right along and made the perfect plan.

My plan included testing Dean and Sam's limits. How long could they put up with me before they used the phrase, "don't make me pull this car over," or something close to that? Also, would they actually pull the car over? Well, I guess I'll just have to be a brat and find out.

"Dean," I asked. Fully intending on repeatedly saying "Dean" even after he's answered.

"Yes," he asked sort of in a serious/happy way.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" this time he was irritated.

"Sam?"

"What?" he asked sharply, not as gruffly as Dean did though.

"Sam," this time I didn't get a response.

"Dean?"

"I swear, Cat. What is it?"

"You swear what? Swearing is bad you know?" I said innocently.

"What. Do. You. Want?!"

"Well, don't get hostile with me, Dean."

"Then shut your trap." he said turning up the music. He played a song by Bon Jovi and I knew all the words.

"I"M A COWBOY ON A STEEL HORSE I RIDE! I'M WANTED, DEAD OR ALIVE!" I sang with the lyrics, obnoxiously loud.

Dean turned the music off. He was pissed and irritated, but I planed on worsening his misery. After all, he did piss me off this morning. But that wasn't why I'm doing this. I guess I just want an excuse, who the hell cares though.

Anyways, he looks into the rearview mirror, challenging my gaze. He wants me to back down, but I won't. Sam's joined in too, clearly irritated by my ridiculous little game. I was having fun and not ready to give in.

"Look, I know what you're doing. So knock it off, now." Sam said intensely low. Dean hasn't taken his eyes off me, which means he hasn't been looking at the road. Crap, how is he doing that?

"Knock what off? I was only singing. I must be off key or something." I simply said trying to hide a smile that my face wouldn't let me stifle. Remaining stoic is so hard right now.

Dean averted his eyes back to the road after a minute. Sam returned his attention back to the his book. And well me? I was thinking of what to do next. It came very easy to me when I saw a Punch-Buggie.

I took off my seat belt, scooted close enough to the little wall that separated their seats from mine, and punched Sam as hard as I could with all my strength in the arm as I shouted "RED ONE" in his ear.

He didn't know which body part to care for. His left ear or left arm.

"Damn it! Caterina! What the hell has gotten into you. Just be quiet, I'll deal with you the next time we stop."

This got me scared a bit, but I still needed to reach my goals. _Come on Dean. Just say "don't make me pull over," and do it!_ Don't ask me why I wanted this, I was just determined to have it happen.

"Hey, dumb ass!" I coldly told Sam. He slowly turned around, boring his eyes into mine.

"What did you just say, little girl?" he asked a bit taken back.

"Didn't you hear me, Hellen Keller? You aren't going to 'deal with me' because you don't own me." I air quoted the deal with me part and then broke out into a verse of You Don't Own Me, by Lesley Gore.

"That's it Dean, I can't deal with this. Pull the car over," he said cold and quietly.

 _YES! And there it is, ladies and gentlemen! We have a winner! What will her prize be? Probably a road side whipping,_ I thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I now have at least thirty minutes to pay for from annoying the crap out of them.

Dean pulled over on the red dirt road. No cars are passing, which I am oh so totally grateful for. Sam got out, walked around to the drivers side, my side also, and pulled my door open. He grabbed me by the arm tightly, and yanked me from my seat so that I stood in front of him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was just bored, sir. I wanted to try and make Dean pull the car over."

"Well, what were you expecting when he did," he said irritatedly.

"I didn't think about what would happen, I just wanted him to pull over…"

He lead me to the trunk of the car. "Bend over." he commanded.

I complied and bent over. He lifted my sweatshirt, but didn't remove my jeans, which I was happyish about. He then removed his belt. I hear the clank and sound of leather being pulled through loops. That made me cringe a bit. Sam could tell, I bet.

I heard him bring the belt up high and then brought it down as a stinging, burning pain rendered itself on my ass. Again, he brought it up and down repeatedly. Stinging so badly I could barely get a word out, but the tears escaped like a waterfall. I saw the little water droplets fall from my eyes onto Deans car, and I wanted to stop, but couldn't. I could only lay there and take the burning punishment.

Sam kept going past fifteen, which is more than I've ever received. "Sam, please." I whispered.

Pausing for a moment; he replied, "No, you deserve this. You were disrespectful, you were obnoxious, and you punched me. That won't be tolerated when you're with us, got it?" He added another smack with the belt to punctuate his lecture.

I nodded my head, but that didn't satisfy him. So, guess what I got? Yeah, another smack with the belt. Right across my sit spots too. He landed three before I registered what I did wrong.

"YES SIR! YES SIR; I UNDERSTAND, SIR!" I shouted, hollered, cried, anything to make him stop. He found my weak spot and used it to his advantage. Sam didn't stop then, even after all he gave me. I didn't understand, why was he still spanking me?! One after another on my sit spots he moved down to the tops of my thighs. A more sensitive area, he smacked with the belt over and over again, using more force with every swat. When he reached forty, he let me up.

Sam embraced me in his arms as he held me. Letting me cry, heave heavy sobbs, and sniffle silently; he let me take as long as I needed to recover. When I was calm after ten minutes, he asked, "you good now?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

"I know. Behave. Now. Ok?"

"Yes, sir. I will."

He led me back to my door, opened it, and I gingerly got in. I saw Dean take a swig out of his flask, whiskey maybe? He looks like the whiskey or cheap beer type. Anyway, we started down the road again and all was so silent. I dreaded going to Missouri. I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. And where she lived was only a couple hours away.

I wanted to cry at the thought of having to leave them. They cared about me, as I them. I didn't want to go. First I didn't want to say bye to my mom, then I wanted to leave Dean and Sam. Now I don't want to say bye to these two clowns. But, they're my clowns… And I know I'll miss them.

We arrived at her house. It was nice, I guess. She wasn't what I was expecting though. I thought some weirdo, coocoo with wide eyes would be who I was staying with. But she looked decent. We all scattered into her house to talk for a bit.

Dean said, "Missouri, this is Caterina. The girl with the abilities."

"Oh, yes. It's so nice to meet you. I can help with the clairaudient ability. But, I'm not so sure there's much I can do about you being clairvoyant. You just see visions of whatever, wherever, whenever."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I guess well just have to give it a shot."

An hour passed, and that's when Sam and Dean said their goodbye's. I tried not to cry, but a tear escaped. Dean saw it first and wrapped me in a hug. He kissed my hair saying, "I'll miss you, I won't be able to listen to that Bon Jovi song without thinking of you. You can call us if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok… I'll miss you too, Dean. You two are like the big brothers I've never had," I said trying to stifle the rest of my tears.

Sam came over next and hugged me. We stayed like that for a minute before he put me at arm's distance, holding me by my shoulders. "Give Missouri any trouble, and we'll be back. Got it? Best behavior."

"I got it. Thanks."

"I'll miss you, Cat." He said. Sam kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair a bit before releasing my shoulders. I tucked my hands in my pockets watching them say goodbye to Missouri, and then they left. Of course they looked back and waved goodbye to me, as I waved in return.

Once the two Winchester men were out the door and in the car, I went to look out the window at them. Sam looked back at me and winked, turning his lip up into a half smile, but I noticed the somber look in his eyes. I winked back and did the same, wiping another stray tear. Then, the Impala took off in it's direction and I turned to go into the kitchen.

Missouri looked over to me from the chair she was sitting in and smiled at me. "It will be ok, this ain't the last time you'll see em.'" she said in her delicately soft, southern tone.

"I know, I'll just miss them…"

The End!


End file.
